User talk:Marco Polo
Hi Marco, I don't think there's any benefit to uploading the font to the wiki since users would still need to download a ttf file to use it. Instead, you could just link to another site where they can download that from. If you just want users to see examples of the text, perhaps you could create a screenshot of some writing and upload that as a normal image. Wikia only hosts free content, and I expect there's a copyright on this font, so it's not something we can offer downloads for directly from here. Angela (talk) 12:54, 2 July 2006 (UTC) A site doesn't become GFDL by being old. The author would have to specifically license the work in that way. Only if the author of the work died at least 70 years ago would the work be PD in some jurisdictions. Anyway, I'm pretty sure linking to it is the best idea. Angela (talk) 13:10, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Hello And Thanks Marco, I would like to sincerely thank you for all your contributions to this site, especially all your work with the D'ni language and your copying of the journals. I have been at an overnight camp the past couple of weeks, and have been absent from the site. I hope that you can help continue to contribute in the future. Once again, thanks. -AtionSong Sysop I've upgraded your privelages to Sysop. Thanks for all your great work so far on the wiki. You've really put in an outstanding amount of time on this project, and I am very thankful for this. For more info on what you can do now, see D'ni:Administrators -AtionSong 00:02, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Changes to D'ni numerals Hi. Why did you change this? Egon 17:11, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :I changed it because it was incorrect before. They are not sequentially numbered. The numbers represent the physical resemblance between the numeral and the letter. The dotted letters have the same numeral as their undotted counterpart. —Marco Polo 22:18, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Are you there? I just realized that you may be active on other wikis, and you might be notified of this there, so I'm just going to say this. First of all, hello! I am attempting to revive this three-year-dead wiki. I am currently attempting to adopt it, which will give me admin/'crat rights, at which point I will be able to really get to work. Anyways, I've been doing quite a bit of stuff, to the point where yours is the only edit count higher than mine, and I have a lot more work ahead of me, so whenever you come back, let me know at my talk page. I would be extremely grateful if you were to help me get this wiki going again, because I doubt that I will be able to get it running single-handedly. :) Thank you for all that you have done before my arrival, and I hope to see you soon! ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 06:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just to keep you posted (although a rather long while late) in case you are still checking here, I have adopted this wiki (and raised my edit cout above yours!), and I would still love your help, so if you see this, feel free to contact me on my talk page. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 04:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC)